Devices for transmitting currents to a slip ring by means of a maximum of two sliding contacts have been known so far, which are suitable for transmitting signal currents with a current intensity in the mA range. These devices cannot transmit higher current intensities.
Since only a maximum of two sliding contacts are used to transmit the current, these devices imply a risk of failure, because the functionality of the entire device depends on a maximum of two individual elements subject to wear.
The sliding contacts, if they consist of multiwire slip rings, have hitherto been brought into contact with the slip ring mostly approximately vertically, which causes intense felting of the multiwire slip rings, a relatively large contact area and thus a high contact resistance.